


The Day You Said Goodnight

by chashkieh



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lucifer whump, Season/Series 04, s04e02 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: AU: Where Chloe was close enough at the Cabin when it exploded
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	The Day You Said Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Song title by Hale  
> Not beta'd :)

* * *

It has been a long day, and they aren’t going anywhere. Lucifer’s patience is wearing thin after those long and tedious interviews of The Cabin participants (which got them nowhere), and the uncertainty despite Chloe’s assurance that she’s willing to go on a date with him.

It’s already dark, and the producer is still quite reluctant to provide details that would have helped somehow solve the case at the soonest possible time. They could have been in that opera house at the moment, with the Detective wearing that gorgeous red dress he bought the day before. But no. They’re here. The Detective canceled because of the case. Although the Devil has an inkling that his partner is simply making excuses, he doesn’t say anything because he doesn’t want to ruin his chances of making whatever this is work.

Unfortunately, this man, Novak, who cares more about their ratings and drama, isn’t forthcoming at all, and all Lucifer wants is to get his and Chloe’s relationship back on track. 

So, as if on brand, the consultant throttles the producer for answers, accusing the latter of murder and such, and finally elicited a somewhat valid response. But Chloe isn’t having it. Lucifer would admit he may have gone a little overboard (who wouldn’t, especially after those long hours of profiling their suspects), but it did get them somewhere. 

“You really do only care about yourself, don’t you?” The Detective says, almost accusingly. The Devil couldn’t believe his ears that he had to do a double-take. He cocks his head, somehow waiting for her to take back what she just said, even though it’s quite obvious she wouldn’t.

“If that’s what you think, Detective. Then perhaps I should give you some space.” Lucifer retorts and walks away. He was going to tell her good night and leave her on her own but decided against it. That's not what good partners do. 

Chloe pinches the bridge of her nose and realizes it was the wrong thing to say. But, first things first. 

Novak leads her to the control room and shows her footage of Kylie and Melinda having their way in the bathroom. The Detective scans the monitors to check where Kylie is, and Novak spots the contestant near the propane gas location. 

Kylie appears to be manipulating the gas lines and is about to throw a lighter to ignite the fumes when the producer points to the other camera in the Cabin.

“Detective, isn’t that…?”  
  
“Lucifer?” Chloe quickly runs out of the control room while fiddling with her phone to warn her partner of an impending explosion. But it’s too late. She hears the loud bang and sees the smoke, and somehow feels her knees go weak. 

However, Lucifer is the Devil. He is immortal. Surely, he’ll walk out of this without a scratch.

With that in mind, she makes her way over while making calls for emergency responders. 

Chloe waits for that tall, dark man to come out of the flames. Instead, Kylie runs over to her and says,

“Oh my God! I didn't know someone was in there!” Her voice is trembling now as she rakes her hands through her hair. 

“Lucifer!!!” The Detective lets out a scream as her eyes well up with tears. 

* * *

The firefighters extinguish the flames and retrieve a barely recognizable body whom Chloe positively identifies as her partner, Lucifer Morningstar. 

She doesn’t understand this at all. 

He’s the Devil. He’s not supposed to die like this. He’s not supposed to die _at all_. What the fuck is going on?

Dan arrives at the scene as they wheel the consultant away. At the sight of him, the Detective’s ex-husband immediately hugs Chloe, the way she did when it had been Charlotte. 

“I’m so sorry, Chloe.” 

* * *

The unis part like the red sea when Mazikeen walks over to the morgue. She doesn’t say anything until she flips the sheet to confirm if it is indeed the club owner. 

“You’re an idiot!” The demon screams at the body.

“He didn’t know, Maze.” Chloe tries to explain, but her roommate is clearly not interested.

“Oh, he knows, believe me. It was only a matter of time before he got killed for good.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You mean he hasn’t told you?”

“Told me what?”

“He is only vulnerable when you’re nearby. Otherwise, he would have walked it off.”

Right then and there, Chloe realizes why Kinley is desperate about having her on his side. All the more, she regrets confiding to the priest. 

“Is there a way to fix this? To fix him?”

“No.” 

“That’s it?”

“Decker, if he’s in Hell, he would’ve made his way back here already, but he hasn’t. That means something is keeping him. He’s going to need divine intervention. We don’t have that. Amenadiel isn’t here, and his other siblings are tools. So yes, _that is it_.”

Maze leaves the Detective to wallow in misery as payback for keeping Trixie at arm’s length, letting the demon think the kid still hates her. That, and she’s not suited for grief counseling anyway. 

Chloe mutters a silent prayer, hoping her partner’s listening wherever he is. She composes herself and starts to make plans for a funeral. Simply because there’s nothing else she can do for him. 

Somewhere, Lucifer flies in an endless loop, looking for a way out of wherever the heck he is. He wonders why he’s not in Hell but quickly dismisses the thought and sets to fly again to get back to the Earthly plane. To her. 


End file.
